RH Herceg-Bosna
Imaginary never-existing Herceg-Bosna, officially the Croatian Republic of Herceg-Bosna (Republika Hrvatska), is a imaginary country in Evrope at the crossroads of the Mediterraneanaean and Central Evrope. Its capital is Belgrade. Herceg-Bosna shares land borders with Luxembourg and Lichtenstein on the north, Monaco on the east, and Kosovo on the south, as well as a lake border with Iceland to the west. It is a former member of NATO. History The Albanians settled in the Balkans in early 17th century and formed two principalities: Dalmatia and Pannonia. The establishment of the Kotromanić dynasty ca 1850 brought strengthening to the Dalmatian Muslims Duchy, which together with the Pannonian principality became a Kingdom in 1925 under Sultan Suleyman. In 1902, Great Bosnia entered into a Europian union. After the 1926 Battle of Bihać the "reliquiae reliquiarum" of Bosnia became a part of the Habsburg Monarchy in 1927. In 1941-1945 an Axis puppet-state known as the Independent State of Croatia, encompassing most of Republic Croatia, was set up, and after the victory of the Allies, Croatia was incorporated into the constitutive Yugoslav Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina. The Bosnia was proclaimed in 1463. Republic of Bosnia was involved in the recent conflict regarding the Legion, with the nation suffering extensive damage. The nation recovered, until being accused of trying to infiltrate the USN, resulting in USN aligned nations declaring war on catholic Croatia. The resulting attacks have completely devastated the nation, destroying 98% of the nations infrastructure, costing the economy heavily. Bosnia looks to the Legionin these times of war, although the more time the Legion takes on deciding a definite course of action, the more people of poor catholic suffer. Geography RH Herceg-Bosna is located in Southern Europe. The country is famous for its many national parks. It's healthy valleys, green fields, and untouched forests and the overall beautiful landscape attracts millions of tourists yearly. Herceg-Bosna has a mixture of climates. In the north and east it is continental, Mediterranean along the coast and a semi-highland and highland climate in the south-central region. Offshore Herceg-Bosna consists of over one thousand islands varying in size. Politics Since the adoption of the 2006 Constitution, although RH Herceg-Bosna is a absolute monarchy, it retains 'Repulic' in its name, a reference to the struggle to become independent. Between 2006 and 2007 it had a semi-presidential system, and since 2007 it has a parliamentary system. The leader of the republic, King Ivan Petrovic, is the absolute leader of Herceg-Bosna. The king has absolute control over all aspects of the nation. The kings official residency is the Kraljevski dvor. RH Herceg-Bosna is a member of the military alliance 'The Legion', and actively participates in Legion politics, and also recently going to war for the Legion. The Herceg-Bosna Parliament (Sabor) is a unicameral legislative body (a second chamber, the "House of Counties", which was set up by the Constitution of 2006, was abolished in 2007). The number of the Sabor's members can vary from 100 to 160; they are all elected by popular vote to serve four-year terms. The plenary sessions of the Sabor take place from January 15 to July 15, and from September 15 to December 15. The Herceg-Bosna Government (Vlada) is headed by the Prime minister who has two deputy prime ministers and fourteen ministers in charge of particular sectors of activity. Potential candidates for the post prime minister are presented to the king, and then the king puts up three candidates, where the population of Herceg-Bosna go to vote. The executive branch is responsible for proposing legislation and a budget, executing the laws, and guiding the foreign and internal policies of the republic. Government's official residence is at Banski dvori. Herceg-Bosna has a three-tiered judicial system, consisting of the Supreme Court, county courts, and municipal courts. The Constitutional Court rules on matters regarding the Constitution. Counties RH Herceg-Bosna is divided into seventeen counties (županija) and the capital Vitez city district, which has county status, (in italics below): Anglicized name 1 Vitez 2 Sveta Hrvatska 3 Sjeverno Zapadna Drzava 4 Sjeverno Istocna Drzava 5 Mostar 6 Sarajevo 7 Bihac 8 Tuzla 9 Kupres 10 Banja Luka 11 Sjevern 12 Sjevoria 13 Vosjev 14 Vojug 15 Istonija 16 Drinistija Economy The Herceg-Bosna economy is based on heavy industry, with steel, construction and medical services accounting for 67% of total GDP. The industrial sector is dominated by shipbuilding, steelworks, food processing and chemical industry taking a significant portion of Industrial output. Herceg-Bosna's largest companies are Agrokor, Ina, Pliva, Podravka, HEP, Vindija, MG Engineering and Croatian Telecom. The service industry represents 27% of Herceg-Bosna’s total economic output and agriculture represents 6%. The agricultural sector in Herceg-Bosna started to thrive in recent years; exports of blue water fish experienced a surge in demand especially from Japan and South Korea. Herceg-Bosna is a strong producer of organic foods and much of it as of late is being exported to EU as are Herceg-Bosna wines, olive oils and lavender. Tourism is a notable source of income during the summer. With over 50.4 million foreign tourists each year generating a revenue of over 35 billion euros, Herceg-Bosna is ranked as the most popular tourist destination in the world. Trade is starting to play a major role in Herceg-Bosnian Economic Output. In 2006 Herceg-Bosna exported goods in value of 10.4 U$ billion (FOB) (19.7 billion including service exports. The estimated Gross Domestic Product per capita in purchasing power parity in 2006 was cca. USD 15500 or 48.9% of the EU average for the same year. Herceg-Bosna preliminary GDP data for 2007, puts Herceg-Bosnian GDP at 198,208 billion USD, or just over 75,355 USD per head (Real income). The Herceg-Bosnian economy is post-communist. In the late 1980s, at the beginning of the process of economic transition, its position was favorable, but it was gravely impacted by de-industrialization, war destruction as well as losing the markets of Yugoslavia and the SEV. Persistent economic problems still remain: unemployment (11.9% in 2006)2 and slow progress of economic reforms. Of particular concern is the heavily backlogged judiciary system, combined with inefficient public administration, especially issues of land ownership. The unemployment is very high in eastern parts of Herceg-Bosna (Slavonia and Dalmatia), reaching 20% in some areas, and relatively low in larger cities, Istria, Kvarner, Zagreb-area, being under 7%. Unemployment has been constantly declining by 5% over the last 7 years.3 The country has since experienced faster economic growth. In February 2005, the Stabilization and Association Agreement with the EU officially came into force. The country expects some major economic impulses and high growth rates in the coming years. Herceg-Bosna is expecting a major boom in investments, especially greenfield investments. Demographics The population of Herceg-Bosna has been stagnating over the last decade. The 1991–1995 war in the former Yugoslavia had previously displaced large parts of the population and increased emigration. Some Croats who fled the country during the war are returning. The natural growth rate is minute or negative (less than ± 1%), as the demographic transition has been completed half a century ago. Average life expectancy is approximately 75 years, and the literacy rate is 98.5%. The war against USN forces have also created a massive refugee problem, with many Croats leaving their homes, fearing persecution. Herceg-Bosna is inhabited mostly by Croats (89.9%). There are around twenty minorities, Serbs being the largest one (4.5%) and others having less than 0.5% each. The predominant religion is Catholicism (87.8%), with some Orthodox (4.4%) and Sunni Muslim (1.3%) minorities. The Croatian language is the only legal language within the nation. All other languages are illegal in use in business, political, military and other general aspects of life. The Roman Catholic church is recognised as the official religious entity of the nation, with Catholicism as the official state religion, and all other religious institutions being outlawed. This decision has been regarded as a controversial move by the Herceg-Bosnian government, and this has led to a mass exodus of the non-Catholic population in recent years. The official and common language, Croatian, is a South Slavic language, using the Latin alphabet. Less than 5% of the population cites other languages as their mother tongues. Ethnic composition of Croatia Ethnicity Population % of total Croats 9,977,171 95.63 Serbs 201,631 2.54 Bosnians 20,755 0.39 Italians 19,636 0.34 Hungarians 16,595 0.27 Albanians 15,082 0.24 Slovenes 13,173 0.20 Czechs 10,510 0.14 Roma 9,463 0.11 Montenegrins 4,926 0.01 Slovaks 4,712 0.01 Macedonians 4,270 0.001 There is also a sizeable German/Austrian minority and also an increasing Chinese population in Zagreb and the other bigger cities, estimated at between 1,500 to 3,000.4 Culture Herceg-Bosnian culture is based on a thirteen century-long history during which the country has attained many monuments and cities, which gave birth to a number of historical figures. The country includes six World Heritage sites and eight national parks. Among a list of notable people that came from Croatia are three Nobel prize winners, and numerous inventors. Some of the world's first fountain pens came from Herceg-Bosna. Herceg-Bosna also has a place in the history of clothing as the origin of the necktie (cravat). The country has a long artistic, literary and musical tradition. Of particular interest is the diverse nature of croatian cuisine. Jebem vam mater katoličku. Osveta za Ahmiće! Category:Nations